Revival
by Yoho81
Summary: When an painful memory of Tony's resurfaces, it threatens his life. After Tony goes missing, Gibbs and his team have to work furiously to find their friend, before it's to late...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Revival **

**Author: Yoho81**

**Disclaimer: No NCIS characters belong to me.**

**Chapter One**

_I guess I ran out of luck, _Tony thought as he lay there, dying. He had nearly died so many times he couldn't remember them all. But this time, he wasn't so sure that this was going to be one of those forgotten times. He reached his hand to the bullet hole, feeling warm blood on his fingers. His blood. He gasped in pain and let his hand fall to his side, no longer having the strength to hold it up.

He had been stupid, going off on his own, ignoring his team, his friends. Gibbs had even told him he "was going to end up dead". Tony, being his old self, had brushed the warnings aside and went anyway. Now he was dying. All he could really remember was seeing his face. That bastards face as he pulled the trigger. He had felt pain, uncontrollable pain. And darkness.

Damn. If he ever lived through this, Gibbs was going to kill him. He could almost feel his old bosses hand connecting with the back of head. He laughed to himself. Gibbs. He had let him down. He had been ignorant ass and now he was going to die. And Gibbs still had no idea where the hell he was. Eventually, some random person would find his body, scream, and call the police. They almost always did. Darkness creped into his vision, and he cursed to himself. _Damn, _Tony thought, _Gibbs is going to freak, _and the darkness took over.

_Two hours earlier…_

"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs asked, yelling. Tony had been missing for hours and they still had not been found. He could be dead for all Gibbs knew.

"Still trying to trace his cell boss," McGee said.

"I put a BOLO out on his car. Still no hits," Ziva said.

"Damn, I can't get a fix on his phone, he must have it turned off," McGee said.

"Damn it, that's not helpful, McGee! I need to know exactly where he is!" Gibbs yelled even louder, causing the janitor to stare at him, confused. Gibbs stood, looking at the plasma, watching the security tape from the NCIS entrance, watching Tony walk away. He stared, wondering where the hell his Senior Field Agent was. He looked back. McGee was typing furiously on the computer while Ziva was calling Metro police for the seventieth time. Tony could be dead, and they had nothing, and it really pissed him off. _Why do these things always happen to you, DiNozzo? _Gibbs thought as he made his was to his desk to help the remainder of his team find Tony.

_Tell me what you think! Comments are always appreciated!_

_-Yoho81_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Three days earlier…_

"McGee, pictures. Tony and Ziva, statements," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered as they entered the third crime scene in two weeks.

"On it, boss!" The agents answered in unison and dispersed. Gibbs couldn't help but grin. They had all been the same. The two others had been killed the same way. Blunt force trauma to the head, then a single gunshot to the abdomen. Both had been new recruits in the Marines, both woman ages 22 and 24. The one thing that was different from the two, now three, murders was the message. Each had a message engraved into the chest by some sort of knife. The first one had said, "Hello." The other had said, "I had heard you guys were good. I guess they were wrong." It pissed Gibbs off. He looked at the body once last time before he walked back to the street to wait for Ducky.

Five minutes later, the Medical Examiner's pulled in. Dr. Mallard, ME, stepped out followed by his assistant Jimmy Palmer.

"Sorry we're late Jethro. My young assistant cannot read a **map**!" Ducky said as he walked towards the body.

"Same guy Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid so, Jethro. It's apparent even without looking very hard I can tell that it was him. They most likely share the same cause of death. And they also share the same markings on her forearm," Ducky said.

"Dammit," Gibbs whispered. He hated serial killers. Dammit. Gibbs looked down at the dead girl. "Do you have a time of death?"

"Hm," Ducky said pulling the liver probe out of the body. "I'd say about 10 hours, Jethro." Gibbs sighed and walked away, damning the bastard responsible.

"She was such a good person. After she was done serving, she was going to be a doctor, Agent DiNozzo. She was going to save people! Why would anyone want to kill our baby?" The lady said for the millionth time.

"Can you make a positive ID?" Anthony DiNozzo asked.

"Her names Jennifer. Jennifer Dawson," the man said quietly.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kill her?" Ziva David asked.

"No," the man said again.

"Did she tell you anything about anything strange at work? Did she tell you about anything suspicious at all?" Ziva asked.

"Not that I can recall," the woman said.

"Nothing at all?" Tony asked.

"Nope," the man said.

"Uh…well. If you remember anything, feel free to give us a call," Tony said, handing the man his card.

"Thank you," the man said and he and his wife walked away.

"That woman was annoying," Ziva whispered.

"She just lost her daughter, David. Cut her some slack," Tony said.

"Still! You know I hate the blubbering, crying woman. I can't stand them!" Ziva said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know," Tony said.

"They are like a corn in your side!" Ziva said.

"That's thorn David," Tony said.

"Oh… whatever Tony!" Ziva said. Tony laughed to himself. But, as they were walking back towards McGoogle, he couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched.

_A few hours later…_

"Do you have anything yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet boss," Timothy McGee replied.

"Tony?"

"Nothing," Tony said.

"Ziva?"

"Actually, yes," Ziva said with a smile, "our dead officer is named Lt. Jennifer Dawson. She worked at Norfolk as a computer analyzer."

"Right up your ally, McGoo," Tony said.

"Shut up Tony," McGee snarled.

"As I was saying… she analyzed computers for Norfolk. She did nothing top secret or anything that had to do with national security. She was just a normal worker." Ziva said.

"Criminal record?" Gibbs asked.

"Wait… yes! She went to jail for two years in 2004 for stealing from a co-worker," Ziva said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet," Ziva said.

"Good work David," Gibbs said. He then turned, slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head, and going to the elevator to visit an old friend.

"What'd ya got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Autopsy.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Jethro," Ducky said, "The cause of death was exactly like the others. Blunt force trauma to the head with a bat, perhaps. In addition, the streaks right here suggests that the gunshot wound was first, then hit with the blunt object."

"The hit was post-mordem?" Gibbs asked.

"Exactly Gibbs. Maybe our man was trying to throw us off by switching up the cause of death to get us off his tail."

"Maybe Duck," Gibbs said as he yet again made his way to the elevator, "Maybe."

Tony flipped through the file of the dead Lt. for the third time. He couldn't see anything unusual or a motive for murder. She was normal. She was just a normal girl. He sighed and shut the file again and stared off into space. But that feeling that he had felt at the crime scene had not worn away, not even a little bit. That feeling that someone was watching them. He sat back in his chair, deep in thought. _How does she connect to the other cases? What are you hiding Jennifer? _His gut told him he was missing something. _But what am I missing? Damn, _Tony thought to himself, and he laughed. _God, _he thought, _I'm turning into Gibbs. _

"Get your gear!" _Speak of the devil, _Tony thought as his boss walked into the room. "We got another dead body!" _Damn, damn, damn, _Gibbs thought as he and his team made their way to the elevator.

"Same guy, boss?" Tony asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as the doors shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Two days earlier…_

The team pulled up to the crime scene with Metro Police swarming all over. _Damn, damn, damn, damn!_ Gibbs thought as he stepped out of the car and made his way to the crime scene. Three bodies in three days, and this one was just like the others. The only difference is that the message was on a CD lying on the dead girl's chest. There was a not attached reading, "Too slow." This made Gibbs really pissed off. Tony had gotten five head slaps and it was only 10:30 p.m. Damn.

"Hurry up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled at his Senior Special Agent as they ducked under the tape and walked towards the body. Tony felt Gibbs' hand connect with the back of his head.

"Will do boss," Tony said, rubbing his head and wincing. Gibbs smiled slightly as he walked over to the Metro Officer and began to talk to him. Tony sighed and began to snap pictures of the crime scene. She was lovely, or as lovely as a dead person could be. A bloody hole in her stomach, a bloodied head with splinters of wood in it. Tony looked at her and sighed again. The feeling from before had not gone away. It was annoying him. As he looked around, the feeling got worse.

"What'd ya' got Duck?" Gibbs asked the old medical examiner.

"Well Jethro, without much examination I can already tell the cause of death. The gun shot wound and blunt force trauma," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded and walked away. He looked at McGee and Ziva, who were talking to the family. Tony was taking pictures. Then he saw the Senior Agent look at an old red pickup truck in the distance. Then Tony did something that would make Gibbs later slap him upside the head at least 20 times. He ran.

Tony saw the bastard sitting in the old pick up truck with a grin on his face. He had the same curly black hair tucked into an old knit hat. He was wearing his same leather jacket that he had worn all those years ago in Baltimore when he was found, blood splattered all over him. That same face…

"DiNozzo!" Tony winced as he heard the anger in his boss's voice. But for once, he didn't care. He continued to run. The bastard saw him, and smiled even wider. _BANG! Shit _Tony thought ducking behind a tree, the bullet missing him by inches. He pulled out his own gun and fired. One bullet smashed though the rear window. The other hit a side mirror. Glass flew all over the street. The man roared with laughter as he screeched away. "Too slow, DiNozzo!" He shouted. _Damn it! _Tony thought as he stopped running and took a deep breath.

"DINOZZO! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gibbs roared as he ran to his agents side.

_"Too slow, DiNozzo!"_

"Tony?"

"That was him," Tony said.

_"Officer DiNozzo, right? You got anyone special at home, officer? If you do, I'm dying to meet them."_

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"An old case just came back to bite me in the but boss."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"That bastard killed three woman 10 years ago when I was still with Baltimore PD. And I only got him on a damn drug possession. That's been eating me up for years," Tony said, "He's a monster."

"How did you know it was him?" Gibbs asked.

"I could never forget that face," Tony said, and he walked away.

_"Drop it!" Tony yelled. The man turned around, blood dripping from his body._

_ "Aw… are you going to arrest me, officer? Or are you just going to stand there like a idiot?" The man sneered._

_ "Shut up you dirt bag. Now drop your weapon!" Tony shouted. The other officers crowded around the tiny room, all pointing guns at the man._

_ "What weapon?" The man asked, swinging the gun back and forth like a swing. _

_ "You heard him, drop the damn gun!" Detective Louisa Roberts shouted._

_ "Nah," the man said._

_ "DROP IT NOW!" She shouted._

_ "Now stop it doll…"_

_ "Drop your weapon or we'll be forced to shoot!" Tony yelled._

_ "Shut up. Clancy. Attack!" _

_ "What the he-" Tony was about to say when he felt something hit his shoulder and the world turned black…_

"His name is Marcus Ramison. 36 years old, 6'6'', medium build, Caucasian. 10 years ago, when I was still with Baltimore PD, Ramison killed three woman; his wife, his 21 year old daughter and his daughter's friend. We caught him, but we only got him on a possession charge. He had an accomplice, Clarence Simmons, but he was killed when we caught Ramison. He was in jail for about 8 years…" Tony said as he flipped through Ramison's old records on the plasma, "and was released in 2007. Officials in Baltimore said he bought a ticket to D.C. about a week ago. He's been here since."

"Any reason why'd he want to come to D.C?" McGee asked.

"Revenge?" Ziva asked.

"Maybe," Tony said. He stared at the picture or Marcus, thinking.

"Something wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"No," Tony said quickly. Ziva frowned but did not push the subject.

_"TONY!" She screamed. Ramison laughed as Tony fell down, hard. The blood began to pour out of his shoulder._

_ "Damnit Tony. Someone call an ambulance!" She shouted, "your going to be okay." _

_ "Ambulance on it's way ma'am!" Someone called._

_ "Hey pretty lady, why don't you stop worrying about him and start worrying about me."_

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, DiNozzo?" McGee asked.

"There is nothing wrong, Probie," Tony snapped. McGee fell silent. Tony looked back at the screen. _Where are you, Ramison? I think it's my turn to shoot you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_8 hours till now…_

Tony sat alone at his desk. He glanced at the clock. Midnight. He let himself fall back into his chair and close his eyes. Gibbs had confirmed his fear. It was Ramison who killed those women. He was back. Tony opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He had been right. Now, Ramison was back.

_"Is he here to kill me, boss?"_

_ "We don't know."_

_Ring! _Tony sat up, startled. _Ring!_

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Special Agent? Wow, you really made a name for yourself havn't you?" Came the reply. Tony stiffened. "Long time no see DiNozzo."

"What the hell do you want?" Tony asked.

"Just to say hi to an old friend," the man said.

"Why are you here, Ramison?"

"Ah… you recognized me. Well, I am here to tie up some loose ends so to speak."

"And you do that by killing innocent people!?"

"They died for a good cause."

"You murdered them."

"Murdered is such a harsh term… liberated is a much nicer word."

"Where-are-you?"

"Where do you think I am?"

"Answer the damn question where are you?"

"1594 Allentown Road. There's an old warehouse on your right going north. I'll be there. And you better be too. We need a rematch, old friend."

"I'll be there."

"Aren't you going to tell your boss where you are?"

"Nope," Tony said, hanging up the phone. He sighed. Tony then stood up and grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. And, for the first time in his life, he disobeyed Gibbs.

_7 hours till now…_

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss," Tony said.

"Why the hell are you calling me at one in the morning DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped.

"I found Ramison," Tony said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"In an old warehouse on Allentown Road," Tony said.

"Stay where you are I'll be there soon," Gibbs said.

"I'm already there, boss."

"What!?"

"I went after him."

"DiNozzo, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing," Tony said. Gibbs jumped up.

"Tony, you are going to end up dead. Stay where you are!"

"I can't do that."

"DiNozzo, you're fired if you do not hold your position!" Gibbs was now yelling. Tony pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I guess I'm fired then," Tony said, then hung up. Gibbs cursed and ran upstairs from his basement.

"McGee, get a trace on DiNozzo. I don't care what the time is Tim I just need to know where he is!" Gibbs yelled, hanging up. _Dammit DiNozzo, why is it always you?_

_5 hours till now…_

Tony entered the old warehouse, gun drawn. His heart was pounding hard and sweat dripped from his face. He had waited for years to see that bastards face and put a bullet through his head.

"Ramison! Ramison, where the hell are you?" Tony called out. Then he felt a horrible pain sear through his head, and he fell to the ground.

"Right here, Tony, right here," Marcus Ramison said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

_2 hours till now…_

"Where the hell is he?" Gibbs asked, yelling. Tony had been missing for hours and they still had not been found. He could be dead for all Gibbs knew.

"Still trying to trace his cell boss," McGee said.

"I put a BOLO out on his car. Still no hits," Ziva said.

"Damn, I can't get a fix on his phone, he must have it turned off," McGee said.

"Damn it, that's not helpful, McGee! I need to know exactly where he is!" Gibbs yelled even louder, causing the janitor to stare at him, confused. Gibbs stood, looking at the plasma, watching the security tape from the NCIS entrance, watching Tony walk away. He stared, wondering where the hell his Senior Field Agent was. He looked back. McGee was typing furiously on the computer while Ziva was calling Metro police for the seventieth time. Tony could be dead, and they had nothing, and it really pissed him off. _Why do these things always happen to you, DiNozzo? _Gibbs thought as he made his was to his desk to help the remainder of his team find Tony.

_Where am I…? _Tony thought as his eyes slowly opened. He then remembered what had happened. He tried to get up, but found that his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to move his feet too, but he got the same result. _Damn! _Tony thought as he struggled and thrashed on the floor. Nothing. He cursed to himself as he finally gave up. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get a view of his surroundings. There were crates stacked up to the ceiling, collecting dust, and a single light shining right above him. To the right, a door stood open ajar, letting a warm yellow light come into the room. Tony could not see him anywhere, until he felt someone yank on his hair, forcing his head upward.

"Hello, Tony," Marcus said, pressing something cool on Tony's cheek, "How is the sleeping beauty?"

"Fine until you showed up," Tony said. Ramison frowned, and then struck Tony with the back of his hand across the face.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled.

"And I answered that I was fine until you showed up. I technically answered the question," Tony said, smirking.

"Shut up," Ramison said, hitting Tony again. Tony grunted in pain. Ramison smiled. "You made a mistake coming here ya know?"

"And you made the mistake of killing three marines and getting NCIS involved. You really should have gone with the FBI."

"I needed to get at you. You are a NCIS agent, not a FBI agent. What good would it do me to go to the FBI?"

"You sir are the one who made a mistake. When he finds you, your dead."

"Who's he?"

"Gibbs."

"I ain't afraid of him!"

"You should be."

"Shut up."

"You're going to be dead, just face it."

"Yeah, what makes you so sure?"

"He's Gibbs. Gibbs always gets his man."

"Well not this time," Ramison said. Tony laughed quietly. Then he felt the tightness around his hands disappear. He pulled his hands in front of him, frowning.

"What did you do that for?" Tony asked, turning. Then Ramison smiled, and shot his gun. Tony felt the bullet hit him in the chest, and darkness closed in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Tell me you have something," Gibbs said as he stormed into the forensic lab of Abby Schito.

"I do," Abby said, "Okay, when Tony called you he was about… here," she pointed at a red dot somewhere outside of downtown DC. "When the call ended, he was about… two miles from when the call started."

"He was moving," Gibbs said, staring at the screen.

"Correct!" Abby said with a smile.

"Where was he going?" Gibbs asked.

"He was going North towards the warehouse district about a hour outside of town," Abby said. Gibbs cursed.

"Where was he going, Abbs? I need a specific location!"

"I don't have one Gibbs. His phone must be off or dead or something because I lost him about here," she once again pointed at the screen.

"Is there a building there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby said.

"What are the odds he's there?"

"I don't know Gibbs," Abby said, "I'd say pretty high." Gibbs smiled, gave her the usual good work and a Caf-Pow, and ran up the stairs.

Ziva sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen. She hated the thing; all the American technology confused her sometimes. Her hatred of the computer was one thing that she and Gibbs shared. And the other thing that they shared was the worry over Tony. She glanced over at the unoccupied desk, missing him. On a normal day, they would be fighting or having so ridiculous conversation about a random movie from the 80's that only Tony knew about. Then McGee would cut in and Tony would make fun of him, calling him "Probie" or "McGeek". She would point out something and the argument would continue. Then out of nowhere, Gibbs would walk in and slap the back of both of their heads. McGee would laugh then he would share the same fate. Ziva laughed just thinking about that. Now Tony was maybe dead, lying in some gutter due to his own carelessness. She sighed and hit her computer, silently begging it to work and find him. But it turned out she didn't need that damn computer. She had something better.

"Pack up your gear!" Gibbs yelled, "Abby may have found DiNozzo!" Both Ziva and McGee leapt out of their chairs, grabbed their gear, and were at the elevator in a heartbeat. _We are coming, Tony. Hold on! _Ziva thought as the elevator doors shut.

Abby had said it would take an hour to reach where Tony was. Gibbs got them there in 20 minutes. McGee gripped the edge of his seat so hard that his knuckles turned white. Even Ziva, who drove like a maniac herself, felt a little sick. Gibbs being Gibbs didn't care. All that he was thinking about was finding Tony.

"_I found Ramison," Tony said._

"_Where?" Gibbs asked._

"_In an old warehouse on Allentown Road," Tony said._

"_Stay where you are I'll be there soon," Gibbs said._

"_I'm already there, boss."_

"_What!?"_

"_I went after him."_

"_DiNozzo, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"_Nothing," Tony said. Gibbs jumped up._

"_Tony, you are going to end up dead. Stay where you are!"_

"_I can't do that."_

Gibbs remembered the last thing his Agent had said to him. His heart wrenched with guilt of letting Tony go alone. The thought made him speed up. Gibbs heard a coughing noise coming from the back seat. He reached into the compartment and handed his Junior Field Agent a bag.

"Thanks boss," McGee said, and finished his business. Gibbs didn't say a word. He pushed the gas harder. The car sped up slowly, reaching 80 miles per hour. Ziva slammed back into her seat, trying ever so hard not to follow McGee's example. She glanced over at Gibbs. The look in his eyes said everything. _That bastard better hope that Gibbs doesn't find him in the mood he's in, _Ziva thought. _Tony better be okay, _Ziva thought as Gibbs rounded a corner sharply, throwing poor McGee into the window. _We're almost there Tony! _Ziva thought again.

"Here!" Gibbs yelled all of the sudden, slamming on the breaks in front of an old warehouse. A black car was parked out front. A car that looked familiar to the one they were in right now. A government car, Tony's car.

"McGee, David you take the front. I'll go around back to cut that bastard off if he tries to run," Gibbs ordered. Ziva and McGee nodded as they ran towards the old building. Ziva gave the signal to open the door to McGee. He nodded, and he pushed the door open slowly. Ziva nodded and she kicked to door open the rest of the way, screaming, "NCIS! Don't move!" She ran in, turning in a circle, checking all around, looking for him. And then she saw him. He wasn't moving. There was a pool of blood around him. _Oh god… _she thought. "TONY!!!" She screamed as she ran towards her partner. "McGee call 911 now!" McGee nodded, already dialing. "Tony no…" She heard the back door open, and the sound of running footsteps.

"GIBBS!" She shouted.

"What?!" the old marine yelled, running over.

"Tony…" Ziva said through tears. _Damn, _Gibbs thought.

"Paramedics will be here soon," McGee said.

"That won't be soon enough!" Gibbs said. He took off his jacket and placed it over the wound. "Ziva check for a pulse."

"He has one, but it's faint…" Ziva said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"C'mon Tony," Gibbs said, "fight."

Ziva was shaking. Tim was worried. He had seen Tony blown up several times, with the plague which had a 15% servial rate. He lived through all of that. He had been nearly thrown off a parking ramp, kidnapped, held at gunpoint and through countless gun fights. He had lived. Tony had even been kidnapped by terrorists, accused of murder, but he got away. If McGee knew anybody that could live though this, it was Tony. No matter how annoying he got sometimes, he was McGee's coworker and friend. And he was going to make it. McGee had a feeling in his gut.

_ There was some Tiva and McGee/DiNozzo friend ship at the end. The Tiva was accidental. Please read and review. Comments are always appreciated! Hope you liked it! By the way, this is not the end._

_ Yoho81 _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ziva sat there in the waiting room of Bethesda Naval Hospital. She kept glancing around and looking down at the floor. She had been waiting for hours to hear from the hospital staff about Tony. Every time she asked, they replied that he was in surgery and would be out soon. The last one she had asked had even yelled at her to be patient. Everyone who knew her well enough knew that Ziva David was not a patient person. She rung her hands together and sighed. When were they going to tell her something?

"Uh… Agent David…?" a doctor asked as he approached the room. _Finally, _Ziva thought.

"How is he?" She asked immediately.

"The surgery was successful…"

"Can I see him?" Ziva asked.

"Not yet…he's not awake yet…" the doctor said.

"When will I be able to see him?" Ziva asked.

"Uh… soon..." the doctor said. Ziva sighed heavily and pulled her cell phone out.

"Got it," Gibbs said, shutting his phone.

"Any news?" McGee asked.

"He's fine, they won't let her see him though," Gibbs said.

"That's good….right?" McGee asked.

"He's alive, so I'd say it's a good thing," Gibbs said. He then turned and walked back towards the Metro Police Search Team. Ever since they left the hospital about an hour ago, he and McGee, along with Metro, had been searching for Marcus Ramison. They had but a BOLO out for him. They had called every source they had, asking them if they knew anything. Nothing. They were now searching for him on foot. So far…nothing. This was making Gibbs mad, really mad. "Let's go McGee," Gibbs said, ushering for his Junior Agent to follow. McGee said something, and then ran after his boss.

He was tired. More tired than he had ever been in his life. He tore through the underbrush, feeling the branches tear into his legs. He bared his teeth, and kept running. Shooting the kid was one of the many bad choices Marcus Ramison had made in his life. First was killing that girl back in Baltimore. His own wife. Back then, he had thought nothing of it. Now, running for his life and from the cops, he regretted his decision. And then he killed the second girl, his daughter, and her friend. Then he was caught by the kid years ago. Sweet freedom followed years later because the dumb kid only got him on illegal position of a weapon. Big mistake. Now, he was free and alive. As soon as he got out, he had sworn revenge. And so that led to the next death, and the next, and the next. The big moment came when the same stupid kid came and tried to off him by himself. He pulled the trigger, and now for all Marcus knew he was dead. Dead like the rest of them. And for the first time he regretted it. And maybe, for once, the kid was right, this Gibbs dude was going to kill him. Then Marcus stopped running.

"_You sir are the one who made a mistake. When he finds you, your dead."_

"_Who's he?"_

"_Gibbs."_

"_I ain't afraid of him!"_

"_You should be."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You're going to be dead, just face it."_

"_Yeah, what makes you so sure?"_

"_He's Gibbs. Gibbs always gets his man."_

The kid was very, very right. The next couple minutes seemed to slow down. He heard a man call out 'NCIS!' and the running of people. Marcus closed his eyes and turned around, waiting for it to come.

"Don't move!" That man shouted again. Marcus smiled.

"Wasn't planning too," he said.

"You're under arrest for murder on six counts and attempted murder and kidnapping of a federal agent," the same man said.

"He said you were going to shoot me," Marcus stated, opening his eyes. A man with silvery gray hair and ice blue eyes, staring at him with so much hatred Marcus nearly gasped.

"What are you talking about, dirtbag?" The man asked.

"The kid, DiNozzo, said you were going to kill me once you found me. I assume of course you are Gibbs. Am I right?" Marcus said. The man said nothing and continued to point his gun at him.

"Cuff him McGee," the man said. Another, much younger man walked forward and did what he was told.

"What's stopping you, Gibbs?" Marcus asked.

"From killing you?" The man, now Gibbs, asked.

"Yeah, I should be dead," Marcus said.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Gibbs asked. Marcus didn't even hesitate.

"Yes," he said. Gibbs cocked his head to the side, then gave the agent behind him a quick command.

"Gibbs what are you doing?" A cop asked in horror.

"Honoring a killer," Gibbs said simply, and squeezed the trigger. It went fast, Marcus felt nothing. And for the first time in his life, he was happy. He fell to the ground, and let the remaining seconds in his life slowly leak away…

Ziva sat by his side along with Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. No of them said a thing. Jimmy tried to crack a joke, but was silenced. Abby clung to Ziva's arm, and Ziva felt Abby's warm tears fall onto her coat. Ziva patted Abby's head, trying to calm her down. Even if it was Abby, Ziva still hated crying woman. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't complain though, she was crying too. Tony had been unconscious for hours, and she was worried. She wanted his to wake up. He had to wake up, he was Tony. He could do anything. Gibbs had called only minutes ago, saying that Ramison was dead.

"Tony, he's dead. Wake up and celebrate!" Ziva whispered. He didn't move.

"Tony wake up…" Abby said. No answer.

"Give him time," Ducky said, "Anthony will wake when he feels well enough to wake." But inside, Ducky prayed that he would wake up. Nothing.

"C'mon Tony," Jimmy whispered. He looked at his shoulder, where he had been shot a few months ago. Tony had sat by his side the whole time. If he could do it, Tony could do it too. Ziva walked up to Tony, and whispered something in his ear that no one else could hear.

"I heard that, David," there came a sudden voice. Ziva nearly fainted.

"I am glad you are awake, Tony," Ziva said, tears dripping from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"He's really dead?" Tony said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Yeah, he really is," Gibbs said. Tony breathed in deeply.

"How?" Tony asked.

"I shot him," Gibbs answered bluntly.

"Ah…" Tony said, and then smiled.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I was right. For the first time in a long time Tony DiNozzo was right!" Tony said, punching the air with his left arm. He winced slightly, and pulled it back to his side. Gibbs laughed.

"I know."

"How'd you know?" Tony asked.

"He told me," Gibbs answered.

"Hm," Tony said.

"Why'd you go, DiNozzo?"

"Because," Tony said, "I was stupid. I thought it was my right to take him down. He tortured me for years and years and suddenly, he was back. I couldn't let him walk off that easy again."

"So you confronted him," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I thought I could take him. I was wrong…"

"Your damn right Tony, you were very wrong."

"Thanks for the comforting words boss."

"You were being stupid and reckless!" Gibbs suddenly snapped, making Tony jump. He paused. "That's the exact same thing I would have done." Tony looked taken aback.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure. No respect for authority and you followed your gut. I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing boss?" Tony asked. He knew what was coming. Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. Gibbs smiled then turned and left the room.

Ziva sat at the back of the hospital room, watching Gibbs and Tony talk. She looked at him. His face was still covered in bruises and cuts. His arm was in a sling, a red spot where the wound was bleeding slightly still. He still looked in pain even after all the surgery and all the help. He smiled, but the smile seemed fake. He said something, and Gibbs slapped him on the back of his head. Ziva smiled. Gibbs walked away from the bed, and walked by her. "Your turn," he whispered in the ear and left the room. She walked slowly and awkwardly towards Tony.

"Hey," Ziva said.

"Hey," Tony said.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You look as sick as a log," Ziva said.

"That's as sick as a dog, David," Tony said.

"Whatever Tony," Ziva said. He was in the hospital and he was still correcting her. "I speak fourteen different languages and it's normal that I get mixed up once and a while."

"You've told me that before… about every day," Tony said.

"Shut up Tony," Ziva said. Tony smiled.

"You shouldn't be so rude, David, I've just been shot."

"I know Tony," Ziva said, "I'm the once who found you."

"I know," Tony said.

"How did you know that?" Ziva asked. Tony was about to answer the question when she answered her own question, "Gibbs."

"Yeah." She snorted.

"I thought you were dead." Tony smiled.

"I thought I was dead too," he confessed. She laughed again.

"We all thought you were dead."

"Even Gibbs."

"Just for a moment."

"That's comforting," Tony said. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm glad your okay, Tony," Ziva finally said.

"Thanks David," Tony said. She smiled and turned to leave. "By the way, I heard what you said." She stiffened. "That was nice."

"Thanks," Ziva said, blushing. She walked out, her cheeks a bright red. But she smiled.

"McGoo!" Tony said happily as the junior field agent walked in.

"Hey Tony," McGee said.

"You sound less that enthusiastic to see me, McGoogle," Tony said.

"I'm just tired," McGee said.

"That's what they all say, McScruge," Tony said, erupting in laughter.

"You've been waiting to say those haven't you Tony?"

"No, I've been waiting all day to say this! Paging Doctor McGyver. Paging Doctor McWho. Paging Doctor McGoo!" Tony laughed so hard that his chest hurt.

"Glad your feeling better," Tim said.

"Thank you McGee," Tony said.

"Your welcome Tony," McGee said. Tony smiled.

For the next three hours, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and several doctors visited Tony. He listened to Abby talk about how worried she was about him.

"Omi gosh! Are you okay? I was so worried about you Tony!" She had said, nearly crushing him with hugs. Her visit lasted an hour and a half. Ducky went on and on about his great uncle from Scotland who had to be in the hospital for three months.

"My aunt visited every day of every month for the whole time he was in there. Apparently, the doctors had to ban her from the hospital when his condition got worse. My father on the other hand…"

Palmer's lasted about 10 minutes. The boy really had nothing to say.

"Hope you feel better Agent DiNozzo…"

The doctors came in after he left and did a variety of tests to make sure he wasn't going to die in the middle of the night. They cheeked his BP, and everything else. They said everything was ok, and that he could go home tomorrow. He felt euphoric. He hated hospitals. And if you asked anyone on the NCIS team why, the reason would seem obvious. He wondered how she was doing now, if she thought about him. He thought about her sometimes, not as often as he used to though. He sighed and turned over in his bed. He stared out the window, thinking about what Ziva had said before he woke up.

_"_אני אוהב_," she said, her voice no more than a whisper. _

_ "I heard that, David."_

_What did it mean? _He thought. He had no idea. It bugged him for the rest of the night. He didn't sleep until the sun started to come up over the horizon. The only reason he slept was that he finally had figured it out.

Ziva and Tony sat silently in the car on the way back to NCIS. There was nothing to say.

"Hey David."

"Yes Tony?"

"What did you say?"

"What are you talking aobut?"

"What did you say when I woke up?" He saw her stiffen.

"אני אוהב," She said.

"What does that mean, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Ziva said.

"Really Ziva, what does it mean?" Tony asked again.

"Figure it out," Ziva said, and sped of down the road again. Tony sighed and slid into his chair. She'd crack eventually he just had to wait. Tony felt his eyes droop slightly.

"You know Ziva, this reminds me of a movie I saw once…" Tony began.

"Glad you know your back Tony."

"Yeah, me too."

"אני אוהב," she said again.

"God damn it what does that mean!"

_That's the end! I hope you like it. Please read and review! This chapter wasn't the best but I could not thing of what else to write and I needed to say what Ziva had said. I hope you liked it! _

_ By the way, _אני אוהב _means I love you in Hebrew. I thought that was a nice little touch. I hoped you liked the story!_

_ Yoho81_


End file.
